Episode 221 (23rd January 1963)
Plot Lucille asks Florrie if Sheila is going out with Jed, worrying her further. Jed asks Sheila to model his sweaters on the market. Emily is concerned as Swindley is still not back from Gamma Garments' head office. He returns weary after a difficult hour with Mr Papagopolous. Harry tires of the buses and looks around for another job in the paper but Concepta tells him to be mindful of his responsibilities and not give up a good job when all the local mills are closing. Swindley is short with Doreen and Emily confides in Albert that she thinks the younger girl will have to be made redundant because of the lack of profits. Len calls to see Harry and Concepta is curt with him, blaming him for the entire incident with Johnny Alexander and accusing him of disrupting Harry's life. Florrie warns Sheila about working with Jed and thinks she should stop seeing him. Sheila tells her she'll do what she wants without her interference. Ken wonders where his father has been getting to in the evening. Albert asks Elsie not to mention Christine in front of Frank as it hurts his feelings. Elsie smilingly agrees. Ena and Martha are amazed when Minnie tells them she is Jed's plant at the market in order to sell his sweaters. Sheila finds faults in Jed's sweaters as they set the stall up. He makes her take her coat off in the bitter cold to show off the one she's wearing as he begins his patter to drum up business. Swindley confides in Emily that Mr Papagopolous described their branch as the Achilles' heel of his organisation. He rejects Doreen's idea of selling their surplus goods on the market. Minnie poses as an interested customer on Jed's stall but her practised delivery is stilted and she ruins things by telling him in front of the other customers that he's getting hot soup for his supper when he gets home. Jack lectures Len and Harry about their childish attitudes. Jed hasn't sold a single sweater and it starts to rain. Swindley tells Emily that it is she who will have to go and not Doreen. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Market Notes *The episode opens with two boys trying to break into the bubblegum machine outside the Corner Shop. Florrie Lindley and Lucille Hewitt refer to one of the boys as "Billy Ogden" and his Black Hand Gang. Billy Makin of that gang, as played by Jimmy Ogden, had appeared in Episode 145 (2nd May 1962) and it is probably meant to be the same person but a continuity error results in the character name and the actor name being mixed up. *Kenneth Cope continues his lines with Jed Stone's patter on the market after the shot cuts to a scene in Gamma Garments and he continues to be heard for several seconds. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jed hits the market - and Minnie plays the 'feed' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,389,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes